thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Wichita Firehill
Wichita Firehill is owned and created by Nightlock Kryptonite. She was part of my second independant games and placed 11th, being killed by a deceased tributes mutt. Please refrain from using her without my permission. Information: Name: Wichita Firehill Age: 15 District: 8 Appearance: Personality: She is a sweet, charitable girl. If she sees anyone in pain her primal instinct will tell her to help them, even if they are the harshest person in the world. She is very sympathetic and takes pity in nearly everyone who is unfortunate, she doesn't know why she does this, she just does. Also, she is very angelic and peaceful. Weapon Of Choice: Bow and Arrow Alternate weapons: Poision Reaping: She was reaped. Strengths: She is easy to get along with and is a very good medic Weaknesses: Can obtain sentimental attachments to some people and is almost too kind so can be deceived quiet easily Fears: Falling Alliance: '''Anti-Careers '''Token: A wooden ball that she has had all her life. Interview angle: Very kind and will give a cute and sophisticated answer for every question the interviewer asks Bloodbath Strategy: When she is on her pedestal, she will break down and cry (Fake) which will make everyone leave her alone, then her alliance will gather around her and give her a bow and then they will run into the woods with what her alliance have found at the cornucopia. Games Strategy: Be the healer; if someone is hurt, she will help them recover, but if they are mean and hurt her in the process, she will poison their wound and they will die. If she gets a bow she will dip the arrows in poison and fire at enemies Reasons for winning: Back-story: She has always been kind and caring towards everyone, but she has a wicked streak when people don't respect her for what she does. When she was 8 she trained as a medic for some of the injures that occur in the factories and she was very good, she also trained with a bow and arrow just as a precaution if she was reaped for the games, which she was. Her medical training really paid off when she was 13 because her dad was in a very bad accident in the factory where a massive box of needles landed on his face and they dug right in, but she spent 2 hours taking them out so carefully that they won't cause any damage to his brain and eyes, luckily, he was completely fine, just a bit scared. She had always from that moment look out for her dad, even though she knew that he didn't need it and that the needle incident was just a one of mistake, but nevertheless, she looked out for him. Her mother works at the clothing buisness in the Capitol, so Wichita hardly ever sees her, but due to her mothers position and reputation, she gets monthly visits to the Capitol to see her Category:District 9 Category:Reaped Category:Females Category:15 year olds Category:Nightlock Kryptonite's Tributes Category:Characters Category:Tributes